Joe
Joe is Tony's sidekick and employee of Tony's Restaurant in Disney's 1955 film Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. He was voiced by Bill Thompson in the first film and Michael Gough in the sequel. He is played by Ken Jeong in the remake. Personality While Joe is usually nothing more than a loyal employee, he can be annoyed by his boss' short-temper. Aside from this through and through he is loyal to Tony and enjoys the company of "Butch" (The Tramp). Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp In ''Lady and the Tramp, Joe is first seen when the Tramp stops by Tony's Restaurant to get a bite of breakfast, and when Joe sees the Tramp, he throws him a bone for breakfast. Later on in the film, when the Tramp brings Lady to the restaurant, Tony tells Joe to get the Tramp some bones. Then, when Tony sees Lady, he orders Joe to cook Lady and the Tramp a fancy dinner. When the Tramp tells Tony in dog language what he wants, Tony tells Joe that the Tramp has said that he would like spaghetti for dinner, to which Joe replies, "Tony, dogs don't talk." But when Tony says that the Tramp is talking to him, Joe says, "OK, he's-a talking-a to you! You the boss-a!" Joe then gives Tony the food, while muttering "Mamma Mia" in Italian, to give Lady and the Tramp. Then Joe and Tony perform the song "This is the Night" for the lovely dog couple. Joe plays the mandolin while Tony plays the accordion. Joe isn't seen throughout the rest of the film after this. ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Joe is first seen in the sequel showing Jim Dear, Darling, Junior, Lady, Tramp, and the puppies a plate of spaghetti but then Scamp barks and jumps up excitedly when he sees the spaghetti which causes Joe to lose his balance and dump the spaghetti in Tony's face. Later on in the movie, Scamp brings Angel to Tony's where Joe and Tony present them with spaghetti, just like they did with Scamp's parents in the previous film, but instead of them singing, Joe and Tony just watch happily as Scamp and Angel eat the spaghetti together, just like Scamp's parents did long ago. Joe doesn't appear in the rest of the film after this. ''House of Mouse Joe makes cameo appearances along with Tony as guests in the TV series House of Mouse. Joe makes an appearance in "Max's Embarrassing Date", where he and Tony assist Mickey and Friends in helping Max with his day. Joe is seen on left of Roxanne and Max by playing his mandolin as part of accompanying Tony. U can hear an instrumental version of Bella Note on the show. Disney Parks Joe makes a few appearances at Tony's Town Square Restaurant at the Magic Kingdom. Overall he does not make as many appearances as Tony. Joe makes a cameo in Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of Fantasmic! during the bubble sequence. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Characters with an accent Category:Lady And The Tramp